


Forever and Always

by Elzzorr



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Makeshift wedding, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Wedding, trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elzzorr/pseuds/Elzzorr
Summary: Waverly is waiting for Nicole to arrive for their date. After an hour and a half, Waverly gets worried because the police officer always knew to call ahead if she was going to be late. Her phone rings and she receives the news that would change her life forever…Based on the song Forever and Always by Parachute. ANGST SORRY NOT SORRY





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I seem to be on an angst roll right now so here have this half-assed idea.
> 
> Every time I hear this song I kinda cry and my messed up angsty mind thought of this. Enjoy...?
> 
> If you get the chance definitely listen to the song!!

_ She's sitting at the table, the hour’s getting later _

_ She was supposed to be here _

_ She's sure she would've called _

_ She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway _

 

_ * _

 

Waverly paced over the one creaky floorboard in Nicole’s dining room for the billionth time. Nicole was late to their date night again. But this time, Waverly hadn’t received a text giving her a head’s up followed by an “I’m sorry I’m on my way right now love you <3”. 

 

Knowing the crazy tendencies of Purgatory and the danger her lover is in everyday, Waverly’s mind is making a million “what ifs” and scenarios. The small voice in her head reassures her nothing’s wrong, but the unanswered calls and texts quiet it almost immediately. She’s called Lonnie at the station, but no one’s seen her since she left the station on a call and Dolls wasn't picking up.

 

She’s staring out the window, wishing she could just will the cruiser to drift into the driveway, when her phone rings and pulls her from her thoughts. With unnatural reflexes, she answers it and her face falls at Wynonna’s panicked tone.

 

“ _ You gotta get here right now, Babygirl. It’s looking bad and she really needs you right now. Hurry!” _

 

In a flurry, Waverly grabs her purse and keys before she’s gunning the accelerator and racing to the hospital. Her mind is racing with all those bad scenarios once more. She passes by Shorty’s and she thinks back to last December when Nicole had dragged her there in the freezing sub-zero temperatures. 

 

Waverly remembers how before she got the chance to question her girlfriend as to why they had to stop by the bar, Nicole bent down on her knee and told her with a wide, dimpled smile, “I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad, and the ugly, Waves. There’s so many things going on in this crazy hick town that sometimes I think we take our time together for granted. I don’t ever want to have that feeling that we might not make it back when Bulshar first rose without having a few of these memories to look back on. I want to build a life with you, get a dog or another cat, have some kids, raise them in this special place with the special people in our lives. I want to grow old together, forever and always, because I love you so much Waverly Earp. Will you marry me?” The glittering diamond ring sparkled in the candlelight that night, and in the lowlight of twilight, the gem seems to have lost its shimmer as it rests on Waverly’s finger.

 

She pulls up to the entrance and barely throws her car into park before she's bolting to the front desk.

 

“I'm looking for Nicole Haught,” she panted, “she was just brought in?”

 

The nurse quickly types something in the computer before walking around the desk and beckoning Waverly over. “Yes of course, follow me Miss Earp.”

 

They lead her down a million halls, the hospital a maze that's never ending. She finds Wynonna sitting outside the room with her head in her hands. When she looks up to see her sister, Wynonna springs to her feet and immediately hugs her tight, whispering “I'm so sorry” into her hair.

 

Before she enters the room, Wynonna tries to explain what happened but Waverly couldn't focus. She heard “drunk driver”, “shattered ribs”, “punctured lung”, and “nothing they can do anymore” but chose to pretend she didn't. Wynonna’s still talking and Waverly still can't make out the words shooting from her mouth so she quickly shushed her sister. 

 

She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room. Nothing could've prepared her to see a bloodied Nicole attached to IVs and machinery.

 

She would later learn that Nicole had been on her way to the station to clock out. She had been on a call that had taken longer than expected, but couldn't call Waverly to tell her she was going to be late cause her phone died. Nicole had figured she could rush home and it would be alright. Wynonna was hitching a ride with Dolls back to his house for dinner so she walked over to the station with the redheaded and chatted a little, cracking a few jokes like friends do. It wasn't until they were crossing the street from the other parking lot (the municipal building was hosting a party that filled up the primary lot) that everything hit the fan. A drunk, fresh out of Shorty’s, had climbed in his car and decided to drive home, ignoring the stoplight and gunning it down the street. Nicole’s cop senses had kicked in before Wynonna’s, who was carelessly walking backwards and talking with the Deputy before Nicole slammed into her and shoved her out of the way. The car barreled into her at full force and caused her to roll up over the windshield and to land on the pavement with a painful crack. It had been four minutes after Waverly called the station about her whereabouts.

 

The worried brunette sat in the chair at the bedside and gripped the pale one resting on the white hospital bed sheets. Maybe gripping too tight, but no one cared to point it out.

 

“Hey baby,” she croaked, her voice cracking. She was trying not to cry and just gripped Nicole's hand as tight as she could.

 

“Hey there, beautiful.” Nicole looked at her with tired and pained eyes but Waverly could see that Nicole was focused on her. “I'm sorry about date night…”

 

Waverly smiled as a few tears dripped down her cheeks. “That's the least of my concerns right now.”

 

Nicole winced a little as she shifted to sit up a little more despite Waverly's protests. “Waves, in case I don't make it…”

 

“No. No no no no. Nicole Marie Haught, we are not having this conversation! You will get through this because I know you and you are a fighter and fighters never quit! The last time we were in the position, you got out alive and you will this time too. If you think you can get away from me that easily, you're wrong.” The tears fell more freely with the small grins on both of their faces. “You're going to survive this. Yeah, you're going to live through this and we're going to get married in August and have a small little wedding with just our closest friends and family. We're going to buy that one open house on Charleston Road and raise our kids there with Calamity Jane and that little German Shepherd puppy you wanted to adopt. We're going to have kids and raise them to be great people and you know what, they're going to be the best people because you'll be there to teach them and they're going to be loved and spoiled rotten by our crazy misfit family. Someday you're going to be Sheriff and the curse will be broken and we can live without the fear of Revenants on our backs. We have so much more of our lives together, Nicole. We can grow old together and Wynonna will still make Haught-puns even when she’s eighty years old. I want all of that with you.” She's crying, Nicole's crying, Wynonna is getting teary but she will never admit it. Everything is quiet  when Waverly gets an idea.

 

She calls over the rest of their misfit family and borrows some rings from a couple next door. Doc immediately catches on, taking off his hat and officiating their impromptu wedding service. Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor.

 

When it comes time for vows, Waverly looks straight into her lover's eyes as she says, “Nicole Haught, I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever that we’ll still love each other, forever and always. I told you already that you're going to survive this and we're going to be happy together. You said you'd love me forever and I'm saying it back because you are amazing Nicole, and I wasn't really living until I met you.”

 

She finishes her vows but the beeps are getting too slow now.

 

Nicole’s voice is almost too low as she says, “Waverly, I will love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember, even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, Waverly Earp because you are extraordinary. There's no one I'd rather spend my life with than you.”

 

“Well then ladies, you may kiss your bride.” Doc tries to lessen the extreme weight covering the room.

 

When they pull back, Nicole's breathing is labored and she continuously winces in pain. 

 

“W-waves,” The heart monitor is slowing down and Nicole is struggling harder to breathe. “I l-love you so so m-much…” She swallows painfully. 

 

“I love you too Nicole, you can't leave me, okay? Please hold on, please Nic. I love you so much baby.” Waverly presses their lips together, begging Nicole to stay alive.

 

“I-I'm sorry, Waves. I-I love y-you—”

 

The deafening sound of the heart monitor going flat filled the room along with the sobs and screams of Waverly. Wynonna surged forward to pull her back so the doctors could follow protocol. She shushed Waverly and spoke calming words to her, fighting back her own sobs. Wynonna’s tears fell onto Waverly’s shoulder as she held her in a tight embrace, being the support she needed. The guilt weighed heavily on Wynonna’s shoulders once more, but she needed to focus on her sister.

She could've sworn Waverly sobbed, “Forever and always, Nic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me if you want! (My tumblr's elzzorr)
> 
> Comments and stuff are greatly appreciated! Let me know if you liked it (or didn't)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
